Each Petal Has A Memory
by Cordellia
Summary: Japan watches petals fall from a cherry blossom tree and each petal brings him back to his happy and dreaded childhood with China


**China: Ni hao! I am China! And I will tell you a story of my kid brother, Japan**

**Japan: I should let you know the we were never related in the first place **

**China: YOU ARE RUDE EVEN NOW JAPAN!**

**Japan and China: ON WITH THE HISTORY!**

* * *

**J**apan roams around his garden and watch as each and every cherry blossom petal fall from the tree. Each dropped reminded him of the days he had with his, fake but heartfelt big brother, China. He may not be Japan's biological brother but he was somewhat an emotional brother for Japan.

"Why did I do such a bad thing to someone who has been nothing but good to me...?" Japan lowered his head in shame and looked back up at the cherry blossom tree where he has a petal fall from its branch

"Why did I let you go...?"

* * *

_**I**__t was the beginning of spring and China was roaming the bamboo forest knowing that the World War isn't over till it's over. _

"_Why do I have to be part of the Western was when we didn't even do anything...?" China kept walking till he saw a little boy_

"_Wahh? That kid is so cute! But what is he doing here alone...Oh! He must be a new country" China approached the little boy_

_He wore a blue kimono for little boy's and he had short black hair and dark brown eyes. China approached him cautiously but the little boy didn't look scared but serious. The boy turned his head to meet China's eyes and China meeting his_

"_Ahhh! What are you doing here? You're tiny aren't you? You shouldn't be by yourself little guy" China patted his head and smiled yet the little boy just looked at him_

"_I'm China and if you have any questions, just ask me!" China smiled_

"_Koonichi wa China, from where the sun sets, I am Japan where the sun rises" Japan said_

"_EH! You are a rude one!" China shouted_

* * *

**J**apan laughed at the end of that memory. He remembered how rude he was to China just to make himself look superior than he was. Another petal fell and it gave him another memory of his brother. China would teach Japan many things but the only thing Japan can do is draw. He remembered the time he learned to write because of him...

* * *

_**C**__hina watched at the way Japan would draw a bunny. The way his hand was in-sync with the art he made. He felt a bit jealous and realized. Does he know how to write? Did he learn how to write? He was afraid he may not be able to write unless he taught him._

"_Japan, I want you to use my Chinese letters so you can learn to write than just draw" China smiled and Japan looked at him_

_It's been a few hours and China came to check if Japan learned his way of writing Chinese_

"_So Japan, I see you are using my letters, very good! Huh?"_

_But Japan made his own languages out of China's letters_

"_Don't make your own letters with my letters without MY permission!" China yelled_

* * *

**J**apan couldn't help but chuckle at that, because he felt bad for not crediting China for his letters. Because if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have gotten this far to communicate through maybe letters and literature. He saw a petal fall from the branch and remembered how impress China was at his toys and inventions plus meeting Tibet.

_**C**__hina watched as the carrying a soup came close to him and stopped. He was impressed at how fast and smart Japan became and was scared to lose to his technology._

"_Wow! This little thing is amazing...!" China exclaimed_

"_Puppetry is what it's called..." Japan said_

_The other day, China and Japan went for a walk. China felt so proud to see his baby brother become such a smart man. _

"_Oh Japan! You are growing up so fast! I am so proud!" China chuckled in joy_

_As the 2 walked, he saw his old friend Tibet and gave him a wave to come here_

"_TIBET! This is Japan!" China said_

"You 2 relatives?" asked Tibet

"_Yeah! MY kid brother, right?" He looked at Japan for 15 mins then he responded_

"_Uhm...yeah..."_

"_What the heck took you so long!" China shouted_

* * *

**E**ach memory of China made him smile inside and made him wish they were together once again. As he looked at the petals that on ground and picked it up. He saw happiness and joy in every one of those petals. Another pink petal fell but saw both happiness and sadness in it.

* * *

_**T**__he 2 men sat on the porch of China's home to look at the moon. The view was amazing and the breeze was just perfect. China loved the feeling of being there but he wanted to spend this last day with him. Why last day? Because he will leave for his country tomorrow_

"_Japan...what will you do from here on out?" China asked_

"_Here on out/?... Oh...yeah, I'm leaving for my country tomorrow...Well, I want to be stronger so I can make my country bigger than the others" Japan explained_

_China looked at him as Japan looked down. China didn't know the feeling of dictatorship because his country is bigger than his, so some part of it is no problem._

"_Aiyah! Why do you have to make it specific? Next time make a speech easy for even my brain to understand!" China chuckled and looks up_

"_Wow! Japan look rabbits are making medicine on the moon!" China pointed_

"_No, rabbits are crushing moochi"_

* * *

**T**hat was when he last saw him. But he did meet him once again and the petal that looks rotten can tell it all.

* * *

_**C**__hina looked down weeping. Wondering where he went wrong with caring for him. China was covers in some of his blood and some of his own. He looked him directly in the eyes and grabbed his gun._

"_Tell me brother...where did I go wrong to caring for you...you weren't like this...you where better than this" China cried but Japan was stiff and looked won at him with a serious glare_

"_This war has a quote...and it's...every man for him!" Japan pulled out his katana and slashed China in the back_

"_Gah!" China cough out blood and dropped dead on the ground_

_He breathes little sighs out and tried to look at him with pain and hurt. How come he couldn't be there when he was trapped in the war and look at Japan now...covered in blood, his own and his. He loved Japan very much but he returns the favour by almost killing him._

"_I took you in when you where small...I helped you make your own letters...I made people like and know you...and this is how you repay me! BY TRYING TO KILL ME!" China cried and yelled_

_Japan put his katana in its case and walked away not looking back at the sin he committed to his most trusted ally, friend and brother. China laid in his blood and looked at the back of his once trusted ally, friend and brother._

"_I am sorry brother..."_

* * *

**J**apan crushed the wilted dark pink petal in his hand and threw it in the ground. Why did he do such a sin to his closes friend? He never wanted to hurt him but he had to, for his boss, his nation and himself. He did tell China he wanted to colonize some countries to expand Japan's territory but China should have know that he was a victim too.

"How could I do such a thing to him...my ally...my friend...my brother...?" Japan cried

"JAPAN!" Japan stopped crying and looked at where the voice came from and it came from one thing that made him smile again

"China..." China ran and hugged his brother and Japan hugged back with glee

"I've missed you little brother..."

"I am not your little brother China-san" Japan said

"But you are my brother" China smiled and Japan smiled back. Ever since the Axis and Allied became friends and all war was over. China wanted to visit Japan again for old time's sake

"China-san, I am sorry for what I did to you back then...I hope you forgive me" Japan bowed and China patted his head

"All is forgiven...what where you doing over at the cherry blossom tree anyway?" China asked

Japan chuckled and looked at China with a smile on his face

"I learned that each petal holds a memory...some good...some bad...but you never know when one will fall on this kind of memory..." Japan smiled

"Hehe! Well let's go brother, I promise America to bring you to his place for cake" China chuckled and grabbed him by the neck and dragged him

"Okay! Okay! Don't pull me too hard!" Japan struggled to get out

The time they left, 2 petals fell from the branches of the tree and landed on top of one another. Making it a memory of the reuniting of the 2 brothers.

* * *

**~Please review and if you like it, add it to your favourites~**


End file.
